


This Burning Feeling Will Go Up In Flames

by anacrusis_37



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Banter, Choking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Galo is stepped on, Lio steps, M/M, Porn with reference to plot but no actual plot (unless you count Galo's tiddies), Power Imbalance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacrusis_37/pseuds/anacrusis_37
Summary: “Hurry, undo the zipper.”“But my hands are tied—”Galo was a little slow on the uptake. Lio was getting frustrated.“Use yourmouth,idiot!”“Huh? Why?”“Do you remember what I said earlier about doing as I say and not making me repeat myself?”“Yeah...”Comprehension dawned on Galo’s face. From this distance, and with the tightness of Lio's pants, there was no way he could miss that telltale bulge.“...oh.”AKA screw canon what if Lio took advantage of Galo during that bit when he was tied up in the cave??¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	This Burning Feeling Will Go Up In Flames

Lio looked down at the restrained figure slumped over on the ground below him.

_ Honestly, what kind of idiot gets captured so easily? _

The last thing he needed right now was someone giving away their location… but Lio didn’t like taking extreme measures without prompt so he'd just knocked the intruder unconscious. Their transport would be here at sunrise; they just had to lay low for a few more hours before they could relocate to the settlement. 

“Do you want us to keep an eye on him, Boss?”

The prisoner had been moved to a deeper, more secluded part of the cave, away from the group of Burnish huddled around a campfire.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll watch him. You two have done enough for today, get some rest while you can.”

Lio graciously declined the offer. 

“You too, Boss.”

Gueira and Meis left them alone. Lio turned his attention towards Galo, a trickle of drool leaking from his slightly-ajar mouth. 

_ He looks stupid even when he’s asleep. _

Lio thought back to their previous meeting; Galo had been _ so _ loud and _ so _animated it was somehow strange to see him all quiet and docile like this. He prodded the other man with his foot. 

“Oi. Nap time is over. Wake up.”

“......ngh.”

“C’mon, I din't hit you _ that _hard.”

Irritated, Lio put a bit more force in to his second jab. 

“......mnngh.”

The third was a full-on kick and it knocked Galo sideways, finally startling him into consciousness. 

“...o-ouch!! What the hell—” 

Galo looked up from the dirt at the figure lording over him, bewildered. 

“—y-you’re that brat leader of Mad Burnish!”

“And you, _Galo Thymos_, blundered right across our hideout.”

Sneered Lio, a Machiavellian grin spreading across his face. 

“Lucky for you, we Burnish don't kill people without reason. Just shut up and do as I say and no harm will come to you.”

“What?! Untie me _ this instant,_ you terrorist trash! How did you even escape in the first place!?”

“It’s _ Lio Fotia_. Don’t make me tell you a third time.”

He threw Galo a look that was dirty enough to make him gulp. 

_ “Terrorist trash,_ you say? Is that all you think we are? We’re just fighting for our freedom against unfair discrimination. Same as anybody else would.”

“Justify it all you want, my pride as a firefighter compels me to stop you pyromaniac bastards!”

Lio took a moment to respond, his eyes glistening. 

“We don’t do it solely because we _ like _ it; we _ need _to burn. The whispers of the flames tell us so.”

The expression on Galo’s face switched from indignant back to bewildered. He’d managed to get himself upright again, his large back pressed against the wall of the cave, but his movement was limited by the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. 

“That... doesn’t make any sense. Can’t you just like, control yourselves?”

“No. We can’t. You wouldn't understand. You’re not one of us.”

‘Well, I may not _ understand,_ but I do know you can't just go around randomly starting fires!”

Galo’s voice shifted to a softer, more contemplative tone.

“People get hurt.”

Lio’s face had harden into a mask of steely determination, his voice growing as cold as his eyes.

“I promise, that’s not the Burnish’s intention. But, you’re correct, people _ do _ get hurt... I can’t forgive what that bastard... what _ Kray Foresight, _has done.”

“Don’t drag the Gov into this! If you guys would simply stop _ terrorising _the city then we’d have no reason to pursue you!”

Something about the earnestness of Galo's words made Lio take pause. 

“...Wait, you seriously don’t know? About what he’s been doing to us?”

“Know _ what?!_”

Lio sighed.

_ This idiot is obviously as naive as he is stupid. _

“Never mind, it’s clear there's no point discussing this with you.”

“Gov Kray is a _ good man__!_ I’ll have you know that he _ saved _ me, I owe him my life_— _”

Lio snapped; in a surge of anger he grabbed Galo by the neck, choking him into silence. 

“—AND I’LL have you know that your precious "hero" has _ killed _ countless numbers of my brethren, all in the name of "science"! I wouldn’t call _ that _a good man.”

His expression was filled with anguish as his spat out the words mere inches from Galo’s face.

“... I might be... an idiot... but I... know right... from wrong.”

Lio could feel Galo’s adam’s apple straining against his palm as he spluttered his reply. Galo’s voice was hoarse, his gaze unwavering. Feeling a tinge of pity amongst the rage, Lio averted his own eyes. 

“Even if you’re... telling the truth... that's no excuse... for retaliation. I... can't accept it.”

Galo’s unrelenting stare finally wore Lio down. Rescinding his hand with a huff, he took a step back. Galo was coughing and frantically trying to restore air to his lungs. There were red marks on his neck in the shape of Lio’s small but strong fingers.

_ Tch. _

“Well _ I _ don’t give a damn about _ your _opinion.”

Lio conjured a spark on the tip of a finger and shot it in the direction of Galo’s head, barely missing his ear. Galo had recovered his voice enough by then to let out a solid yelp.

“Shit! Watch where you’re aiming...!”

“Oh? Your_ burning soul _can’t handle a little heat?”

Lio mocked, recalling Galo’s speech during their fight. 

“You wouldn’t be so cocky if I had my Matoi!”

An image flashed in Lio’s mind.

_ Speaking of... why the hell was he _already_ half naked that time we fought anyway? His torso was wide open even when he was in that ridiculous mech suit. Surely that’s counterproductive for a firefighter. _

Lio took notice of how the black shirt Galo was currently wearing clung to the outline of his impressive chest, his tapered waist. Lio sighed, knowing he was directing his anger at the wrong person. A faint smile danced on his lips.

“I see you found your shirt then.”

Galo was caught off guard by the abrupt change of topic and in Lio’s tone.

“.....huh!? What’re you talking ‘bout? I never lost it??”

Lio allowed himself a silent chuckle.

_ Hah. His idiocy is almost endearing. _

The heavy atmosphere from earlier may have been lifted, but Lio was still fired up, his body simmering with a pent-up energy that craved tempering. He stood above Galo once again, quite enjoying how vulnerable he looked, tied up like that. He lifted a boot-clad foot, though this time not to kick, but to step, leaning his weight on Galo’s crossed leg. 

“Y-you said no harm would come to me, right!?”

Galo’s bravado was cracking; perhaps he’d finally realised the power imbalance of the situation he was in. 

“Maybe I was lying.”

Lio slowly dragged the tip of his boot across Galo’s thigh, then up the squirming man’s ample chest until it met his cheek. 

“Lick it.”

Galo was dumbstruck.

“I think you’ll find what I _ actually _ said was 'shut up and do as I say and no harm will come to you'. So you _best do as I say_, hmm? _Lick. It._”

Lio’s commanding tone appeared to jolt Galo in to action. He opened his mouth and tentatively extended his tongue, nipping at the edge of Lio’s boot. It tasted like leather and dirt, and smelt like ash.

“_Again._”

Galo complied, his face still not sure how to arrange itself. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Speaking of hard... Lio could feel his groin burn. It’d been a while since he’d had a chance to let loose like this. The Burnish were always on the run, always fighting. (Of course, the rush he got from being enveloped in his fiery armour was its own kind of high... but there are some things you can only do, _ mano-a-mano._) Lio slid his boot downwards, stopping squarely on Galo’s conveniently defenceless crotch, pressing firmly.

“Wh--wh-where the hell do you think you’re steppin—”

Lio smirked, and pushed down harder.

“—nng..ahh!” 

“I don't recall giving you permission to speak. Not so tough without your gear, hmm? Is this all the _ great Galo Thymos _ can stand?”

It’d taken a while but all of Lio’s teasing seemed to have ignited a spark of resistance within Galo. He stopped squirming and looked Lio straight in the eye, his defiant glare returning. Now it was Lio’s turn to get a little hot under the collar. 

“I also don't recall giving you permission to stare at me like that. Eyes to the ground, now!”

“Make me.”

This time Galo replied without hesitation, forming his own cheeky, punch-able smirk. Lio quickly realised that he had mistaken Galo’s unbridled stubbornness for simple naivety. 

_ But is he stubbornly stupid or stupidly stubborn? Probably both. Regardless, I guess it’s no fun if your opponent doesn’t put up at least a little bit of a fight..._

Lio, of course, never backed down from a challenge. (Especially not when he was this aroused.) 

“Oh, I will. I give you 5 minutes, tops."

"Wanna bet on it?”

“You’re on.”

The Burnish could manipulate their flames at will, and Lio was particularly adept at it. He kindled a flame in the palm of his hand, bringing it dangerously close to Galo’s face, gradually increasing the intensity. Sweat was visibly forming on Galo’s brow. 

“Th-that's cheating!”

“It’s not cheating. These flames are merely an extension of my body and senses, I feel what they feel.”

Spreading a thin film of flame over Galo’s chest, Lio meticulously scorched away his skin-tight shirt. Galo was gritting his teeth but still hadn’t broken eye contact, even as his chest had been laid bare, glistening with sweat, tattered pieces of cloth fallen to the wayside. 

“I’m going to... make you... pay for that. Literally... AND figuratively!”

This time Lio audibly chuckled. 

“Oh, are you now? I’m not finished yet.”

Even though Lio had extinguished his flames, he could have sworn that Galo broke out into even more of a sweat. 

_Damn, it's fun to tease him. _

Lio’s boot was still resting on Galo’s crotch. He shifted his heel to prime grinding angle and dug it in. Galo’s whole body jerked in protest as he desperately tried to not look away, but he couldn't hold out for much longer. 

“......okay! You win! Move your damn foot!”

“What's the magic word?”

“Please! Please move it!”

Lio obliged and Galo closed his eyes in agony, letting out a relieved sigh. 

“...you totally cheated.”

Galo sulked. 

_...okay, that's kind of cute. _

“Winner takes all… well, we never actually laid down any terms but don’t worry, I have something in mind.”

By this point Lio's dick was throbbing unbearably. In their current position, his hips were perfectly aligned with Galo’s head. He knew _ exactly _what he wanted. 

“Hurry, undo the zipper.”

“But my hands are tied—”

Galo was a little slow on the uptake. Lio was getting frustrated. 

“Use your _ mouth,_ idiot!”

“Huh? Why?”

“Do you remember what I said earlier about doing as I say and not making me repeat myself?”

“Yeah...”

Comprehension dawned on Galo’s face. From this distance, and with the tightness of Lio's pants, there was no way he could miss that telltale bulge.

“...oh.”

Galo was nothing if not a man of his word. 

_“Hurry!”_

Easier said than done. It took Galo several attempts before he managed to pull the zipper all the way down and Lio's cock was finally freed from its material confines. Already erect, and much bigger than his slim frame would lead you to assume. Galo gulped, yet again. 

“...and watch your damn teeth.”

Galo obediently took him in his mouth and Lio instantly shuddered at the soft, wet warmth. For a few minutes the only sounds that passed between them was Galo's sloppy sucking, and Lio's increasingly desperate panting. It felt good but just that wasn’t _ nearly _ enough. Lio pulled Galo's head closer, forcing himself deeper. Galo recoiled and tried to draw back but Lio's grip was strong, his thrusts growing wilder. Now _this_ felt fucking amazing. Lio could tell the other man was struggling, but that only spurred him on; the guttural sounds escaping Galo only serving to heighten Lio's barely contained lust. Whether that had anything to do with _ who _his unwilling partner was, Lio wasn’t sure and honestly, his mind was too preoccupied for reasoned thought right this moment. 

“Th-that's it... just, ah.. like that...”

Practically weak at the knees, Lio tightened his grip on Galo's hair and couldn't stop himself from moaning embarrassingly loudly as he came deep in the back of Galo's throat. He pulled out, as Galo coughed and choked and gasped for air. Galo was a complete and utter mess; face flushed, eyes watering, nose runny, cum leaking obscenely down his chin, drips of it smattering across his shiny, naked chest. Lio made sure to savour the sight, burning the image into his mind. (He also couldn't resist making another snarky comment.)

“Y'know, that look _ really _suits you.”

Galo spared a moment between gasps to glare daggers at Lio, his throat not quite ready to produce any comebacks. Lio let out a hearty laugh at his own wit, innocently shrugging like he wasn’t the one who’d left Galo in that state.

“Just sayin'.”

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>Some men just want to watch the whole world burn. (Me, I am that [wo]man.) I apologise for this trash. (Me, I am the trash.)</strike>  
P.S yes I know Lio's outfit does not have a zipper _there_, but let's just pretend it does.....


End file.
